100 RenRuki oneshots
by crazy alligator
Summary: 100 oneshots of pure RenRuki.  Rated T for occasional swearing.  Oneshot #4: Paint Fight
1. Chapter 1

Hello people of . I am crazy alligator. Welcome to my story. So, I've noticed lately that there isn't a 100 oneshot fic for RenRuki, and I believe that they deserve one, because they're awesome. ^_^ So, I have decided to write one for them. I would also like to note that they will be in a official relationship in every one of these. And I know that I'm going to get tired of saying this every chapter if I have to, so I'll just clear things up now: There is a 99% chance that none of my fanfics will ever be beta-d, but I will say when and if they are. Anyways, even though I already have my other story, Byakuya's schemes, I'm confidant that I can manage two stories at once and update both at decent intervals. So, here it is.

Chapter 1: Guard Duty

Night Guard duty with Renji. It wasn't the most boring thing she had ever done, but it certainly wasn't the most thrilling, either. It could be fun if they could spend the whole night making out; oh, yes, THAT would be fun. But they couldn't risk it. Even though by this time it was known by the whole soul society that they were dating, if a random shinigami happened to round a corner and discover them, or if there really WAS an attack...she shuddered at the thought. Both outcomes would result in embarrassment and getting into trouble for deviating from their duty, neither of which she wanted to talk over with her brother. So, she was just going to have to live with sitting together and talking, which was quite alright too.

Rukia had just finished getting dressed and was ready to depart when she heard her phone ring loudly. Cursing inwardly, she walked over to her nightstand and picked it up.

"Rukia Kuchiki speaking," she said with a bit of a tone in hopes that the caller would realize she wasn't in the mood for this. Apparently they didn't, because the caller replied with a,

"Oh my god Rukia, I just heard! You and Renji! Oh, you vixen!" squealed Rangiku into the phone. Rukia gaped. _Rangiku_ had just heard about it! She was the gossip queen of soul society!

"Uh, yeah, Rangiku...we're together now," she replied, then quickly added, "But I've gotta go now so-"

"-Ooh, I have so many questions about him!" she interrupted. "I mean, I know some stuff about him, but nothing that his _girlfriend_ would know!"

Rukia sighed. Rangiku was obviously wrapped up in her own little world of wanting to know Renji's secrets, something Rukia had grown accustomed to since a month ago. Every time she passed by any female, shinigami or not, in the hallway, whether she knew them or not, they would stop her and start asking question after question about Renji's personal life, showing her just how popular Renji really was among women, and it was getting increasingly annoying.

"Alright," said Rukia. Rangiku immediately silenced her senseless fangirl babbling to listen. "Are you going to ask how far down his tattooes go, if he is a natural redhead or not, or if he has an extensive collection of sunglasses at his place?" Not surprisingly, those were the most commonly asked questions.

Rangiku was silent, and Rukia could practically see the creeped out expression on her face.

"H-How did you know...?"

"Let's just say I have experience in this field," said Rukia and hung the phone up. The last words she heard before the call ended were, "But, Rukia, you haven't answered my-"click. Rukia hastily exited her room, and when she closed the door she could hear the phone ring yet again. Ignoring it, she continued on.

"Um, Rukia-sama?" questioned a passing servant.

"Yes?" Rukia hid her frustration, not wanting to take it out on the girl.

"I mean this with no disrespect at all, but aren't you going to answer your phone?" she asked.

"There are a number of reasons why I'm leaving the phone to ring," Rukia replied. "Also, I want you to pass on to everyone that my phone is to be left to ring all night, no matter now much the caller calls."

"Hai, Rukia-sama, I understand, but what if it is an annoyance to Byakuya-sama?"

"Just tell him that the person calling is the lieutenant of the 10th division, and he'll allow it to be left ringing," was all she replied with as she walked out the door into the cool night air. She heard the servant call out a "Hai, Rukia-sama!" behind her.

About a mile down the road, Rukia realized that it would've just been a better idea to unplug the stupid phone. She facepalmed. _I'm already so far down the road..._ Rukia was already late, and didn't want to turn around for slight fear that Renji might go crazy and think she'd been kidnapped. _Eh...I'll let them figure it out._

_

* * *

_

Renji's patience was being tested majorly. Rukia had been supposed to be at the sight half an hour ago! He had even gone to the trouble of coming half an hour early in case she was early herself. He wasn't worried about Rukia's safety; she could take down guys three times her size, and it was only half an hour. _If I didn't her know better I'd think she had stayed home to do her makeup or something like other girls, _he thought. But Rukia wasn't into that kinda stuff, which he was happy about; he was sure that makeup would just hide her naturally beautiful features. Her large violet eyes and pure raven-colored hair that stood out on the pale skin of her face, which was especially beautiful in the moonlight. And it was the most adorable thing ever when she blushed, the bright red totally clashing with her usually calm features, made an even more adorable sight when she would try to hide her face so no one would see.

Renji zoned out into these thoughts of Rukia until he heard a rustle and some footsteps nearby. Jumping up, he put a hand on his zanpakuto.

"Who's there!" Renji knew that he wouldn't have been so high strung if he were paying attention.

"It's just me you idiot, calm down," replied a familiar voice as the very woman he had just been fantasizing about appeared in the light of the moon. Seeing her, of course, was way better than thinking about her.

Renji dropped his guard, forgetting that she was late, and said, "Hey you."

"Hey yourself," she replied, turning so her back was to him, sitting down and criss-crossing her legs, and then turning her head over her shoulder to look at him. "Now are you gonna get over here or am I going to have to guard all by myself?"

He smirked. "You think I'd let you have all the action if there was a real attack?"

"Honestly, no," she said, as Renji sat behind her. They were back to back now, and could feel the slow beating of each others' hearts. "But I bet I could kick your ass, tie you up and throw you in a closet so I could do all the fighting."

Renji snorted. "Please, Rukia. I used to be a part of the 11th division, and once a member is always a member. I can fight."

"Yeah, but I can fight, too," she protested.

"Well, yes, but your half my size," he countered back.

"I've kicked your ass before." Rukia made sure to use examples instead of just pointless argument.

"Yeah, but that's when your scolding me for being an idiot, not in a real fight." Renji himself thought that this sufficed as a reasonable excuse.

"Your always being an idiot, and I would whoop your ass right now if we didn't have a job to do." Rukia was getting irritated quick, which her tone of voice showed, and the two of them were beginning to cross the line between sarcastic, playful mocking and a real argument.

Sensing this and not wanting to instigate further, Renji said, "Calm down, okay, Rukia? It's not like this a serious argument, right?" Renji surprised himself and Rukia; he was usually the hotheaded one that turned small matters into arguments, but this time he was playing peacemaker. It was quite a role reversal, and Renji was pretty sure that part of the reason it upset Rukia was because of their difference in rank, something that he thought was unjust; he himself honestly thought she should be a lieutenant, but didn't feel like going into the reasons why. This matter particularly was one thing he didn't like to remind her of, and he was trying to get on another topic as soon as humanly possible. For good measure, he added,

"You would probably kick my ass anyway." This made Rukia smile. She could tell that Renji was trying hard not to upset her, and decided to follow his lead and change the subject.

"So," she said, raising her hand up as high as it would go to rest on his arm. "Has nii-sama been giving much grief lately?"

"Surprisingly, no," replied the redhead. He felt Rukia's hand begin to "walk" down his arm, her middle finger and index finger acting as the legs. "No lectures, no evil glares, not even any extra paperwork. I think he was serious when he said he approved of our relationship."

"Of course he was," said Rukia. "Surely you, of all people, should know that, popular to contrary belief, nii-sama has real emotions and a beating human heart. You do know about Hisana, right?"

"Yeah." Rukia had only told him about her a milliom times, but he didn't mind really; he liked to be reminded that the man who served directly above him wasn't made of stone. Renji also often wondered how his taicho could get up and go to work every day with the looming memory of his wife hanging around. He himself certainly didn't know what he would do if Rukia died. He knew one thing, if she did, god forbid, leave this world, then his own would shatter. He didn't even want to think about the notion, let alone imagine it happening in detail.

These thoughts drifted away from him, though, when Rukia's hand finished it's downward path on his arm, reaching his own hand and twining their fingers together tightly. Renji squeezed back, again, and certainly not for the first time, noting their size difference, and consequently, the difference in the sizes of their hands. His were gigantic and calloused, while hers were tiny and delicate. It really did amaze him, sometimes, how small she looked. The fact was often out-shined by her dominate personality, though, and the only times when she really seemed as small as she was to him were the times when she let down her walls and allowed her sadness and pain out, becoming vulnerable. Her amount of sadness and loneliness(part of which he blamed on hismelf), though, was decreasing more and more as time went on, something which he couldn't be happier about. He noticed that she was smiling more everyday, too, a sure sign of what he knew.

"Oi, Renji," she said, suddenly.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Look at the moon." Renji did, and saw that it was full.

"It's so pretty, isn't it?" Rukia loved full moons; they stood out on the pure black of the night sky so beautifully and were even more highlighted by the twinkling stars that surrounded them. To her, the image of a full moon night was perfect.

Renji thought about making a cheesy comment like, "Not as pretty as you," but knew that Rukia didn't go for corny stuff, so instead he concurred with her, that, yes, the full moon was pretty. He added afterward,

"Getting tired yet?"

"Oh please, of course I'm not *yawn* ti-" Rukia slapped a hand over her mouth. Dammit! That idiot just had to go and mention getting tired, hadn't he?

"You're _not _tired, you say?" he asked, smirking, which Rukia could tell he was doing without even looking.

"U-Urusai, you idiot, I wasn't tired until you brought it up!" she snapped, pissed off that he had gone and made her all sleepy.

"Hehe, sorry," he said, amused that she was so pissed at him. "But to tell you the truth, I'm not the most energetic right now, either." And it was the truth, for Renji could feel his eyelids getting heavier by the minute.

Rukia had a similar feeling, she was so sleepy and so ready to just go home and crash.

Both of their heads began nodding up and down, and they were struggling to keep their eyes open. This went on for a while until the powerful influence of sleep overcame them both, and they slept like that all night, backs leaning against each other and hands interlocked.

* * *

Byakuya made his way down to the place where Renji and Rukia were on guard duty to tell them that it was morning time now, that they could return to their normal posts at their respective divisions.

What he found surprised him. Renji and Rukia were slumped against each other sleeping, their hands encased in the hand of the other, with utterly peaceful looks on their faces. A small smile lit his features. It truly did warm his heart, the fact that the two of them were so happy together. Pulling senbonzakura out of its' sheath, he uttered the words,

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." The sword decimated into several shards of cherry blossoms, but instead of ripping an enemy up like they was usually used for, the cherry blossom petals flew right by the sleeping couple, creating a wind to wake them. The sword quickly reformed and Byakuya flash stepped away so as not to be discovered.

Rukia and Renji awoke with a start.

"Shit, we fell asleep!" exclaimed Rukia, jumping up into a standing position.

"Oh, crap, you're right!" agreed Renji, also standing up. The two shinigami looked at each other for a minute and then set off as fast as they could toward their divisions.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Ah, yes, the first chapter of many...thank you to all who read, I would like to know what you think! Also Bleach is not mine, it is Tite Kubo's. Go RenRuki!


	2. 100 RenRuki oneshots: chapter 2

Okay, chapter numero dos! The second of many! Enjoy!

100 RENRUKI ONESHOTS: CHAPTER 2

"You idiot, let me down!" fumed a furious Rukia as her redheaded oaf of a boyfriend slung her over his shoulder easily. Her tiny fists were beating his back, yet he seemed totally unfazed. She also tried to squirm out of his grasp, but his large hand on her slim waist held her fast. With a frustrated sigh, she gave up, deciding to resort to trying to get information out of him.

"If your not going to let me down, could you at least tell me why you came to my room in the middle of the night and are now kidnapping me?" Of course the last part had been a joke(well mostly)but Rukia was still really frustrated and wanted to know what in the heck was going on. There was no response. The small girl growled but kept her cool, not wanting to lose her temper again. So she resorted to counting the twinkling stars that littered the night sky. 1...2...3...Rukia was up to 57 when Renji spoke.

"So, you really wanna know where we're going?" At this Rukia's sarcasm returned with a vengeance.

"So, now you're gonna talk?" she asked.

"You might wanna shut it with the sarcasm if you really _do _wanna know," he replied, and by his tone, she could tell he was serious. So she shut it with the sarcasm. When Renji could tell Rukia was subdued for now, he spoke.

"Well, where we're going is a surprise." A vein popped in Rukia's head and she would've screamed if she didn't think it would wake all the sleeping residents up.

"What...?" she asked evilly as a dark aura surrounded her. Renji was now slightly scared and quickened his pace slightly, wanting to get to their destination before Rukia slaughtered him. Rukia felt that he deserved a punch or something, but knew she wasn't in the position to do that, so she took a few deep breaths and tried to go to her happy place. When the majority of her anger boiled away, Rukia looked back up at the sky, proceding to count the stars again. This time she only got up to 23 before Renji spoke again.

"I promise you'll love it." Rukia muttered something under her breath, which Renji ignored. He knew that at the end of the night she would be totally happy.

* * *

"God, Renji, are we almost there yet," whined Rukia. Even for her, this was a long wait. Once again earlier she had tried to count the stars, but gave up when she got to 206. Now her legs were falling asleep because circulation was being cut off because of her mid-section resting on Renji's broad shoulder.

"Stop your whining, we're almost there," he replied. He had barely talked through this whole walk, and it was getting on Rukia's nerves. Her eye twitched.

"You can put me down, you know. I can walk." She said this with only a bit of sarcasm, for she really did want to get down and use her own two legs to travel. Renji sensed this.

"Oh, your worried about me having to carry you, aren't you?" he teased. "Don't worry, you're plenty light."

Rukia's face flushed. "I-I am not! I just want to walk instead if being hefted around on your shoulders!" That ass, how dare he try to say that she was worried about his safety, especially with the way he had been teasing her.

"Then why are you blushing and stuttering?" he countered. Wait? How did he...?

"How the hell do you know I'm blushing?" she asked, confused.

"You just told me." Oh, that was it. Rukia's anger boiled to unimaginable heights, and gathering all of her strength, she aimed a brutal punch straight at his spine. He yelped, thinking, _Dammit, why did she punch me so hard!_, and falling to his knees. He didn't speak after that, just staying there. Rukia grinned, sliding off his shoulder. Surprisingly, he didn't resist.

"Okay, I'm going home now," she said, walking back towards where they had come.

No response.

"I'm seriously gonna go home," she said, hoping he was just pretending to be stunned. Again there was no response, and Rukia walked a little before she just couldn't take it anymore. She ran back to him, dropping to her knees before him and shaking his shoulders.

"Common, you big idiot, snap out of it!" she begged desperately.

"Okay," he said, standing up and picking her up bridal style at the same time. The furious girl proceeded to punch him right in that smug face of his but he caught her small fist in his large hand. She paused for a moment, slightly surprised, and then he leaned in and quickly kissed her.

When he pulled back, he also let go of her hand, which dropped idly to her side, and her face was bright scarlet.

"Now," he said. "Do you think you can tolerate me until we get to where we're going?" The dazed woman nodded slightly, burying her flaming cheeks in his chest. She mumbled something nasty but didn't yell at him; instead she just snuggled closer, noticing that his chest was rather warm.

Soon she felt drowsy, mostly from all the energy that the earlier stress had caused her to expend. Her eyes felt droopy, and she allowed them to close. Soon she was overcome by sleep, allowing herself to drift into the world of dreams that we all know and love.

_Rukia woke up in a large, grassy field. The sky was blue and cloudless while the beautiful butterflies flew overhead. The small girl slowly sat up, admiring the utterly nice day._

"_Hello, miss," came a voice from behind her. Rukia turned around, and was met with the sight of live chappy bunnies. Her eyes immediately began to sparkle, and she glomped the lot of them._

"_Oh, you guys are so cute!" she was in fangirl mode now, completely disregarding the fact that she might be suffocating the poor dears._

"_M...Miss, please..." begged one of them. "We can't breath..." Rukia didn't even hear them, she was so engrossed in their cuteness._

"_Rukia," came a voice._

"_Huh?" she said, stopping in the squeezing of the chappies. She looked down to see that curlycues had replaced their eyes, signaling that they had passed out._

"_Rukia," the voice repeated._

"_Who the hell...?"_

"_RUKIA!"_

"Ah!" cried Rukia, snapping awake. Renji was looking down at her with a confused look.

"Um, Rukia...?" he asked her.

"Yeah?"

"Are you on something, because you were squeezing the life out of me and squealing about how cute I was in your sleep." Rukia quickly remembered her dream.

"Oh yeah," she said. "In my dream I was hugging chappy." Renji let out an exasperated sigh. Of course.

"By the way, we're here," said Renji. Rukia excitedly looked out to the horizon of the large cliff, searching for his "surprise." Instead she saw just the clouded night sky. The small girl frowned in confusion.

"Renji, what the-" she was cut off as a large firework descended in the sky, exploding at its peak to create a shower of colorful light that lit up the whole sky. Rukia, still in Renji's arms, gasped. She loved fireworks, they were one of her favorite things in the world.

Renji didn't have to ask Rukia if she forgave him; the look on her face was enough to tell him that she had more than forgotten about it. Suddenly, Rukia jumped from his arms, plopping down on the ground. She pulled him with her, and he followed, sitting down beside her. As soon as he was situated, she crawled in between his open legs and rested her back against his chest comfortably. The large man was all too happy to oblige, wrapping his arms around her tightly as she sunk into his warm embrace.

The two stayed like that for the whole show, admiring the bright fireworks. They went on for a while, but both shinigami lost track of time, too entranced in the beauty of it to even think. They would've fallen asleep, but a recent memory of almost being late for duty drove the both of them to stay awake.

When the fireworks ended at long last, it was late and both Renji and Rukia were rather sleepy. Rukia stood up first, untangling herself from him as she stretched her stiff limbs.

Renji also stood, mimicking her actions. Before the two departed, Rukia pulled Renji down to her level, placing a small peck on his lips before releasing him. Said man smiled, grabbing her hand. They walked home, hand in hand, through the cool night air.

END OF CHAPTER 2

For those of you who are wondering, I don't know what Rukia's on either. Sorry for the shortness, but I'm having a bit of writers block on this and I just wanted to get something up for you guys. Thanks to all who read, opinions are always welcome and appreciated. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, not by myself.


	3. 100 RenRuki oneshots: chapter 3

Yay for RenRukishots! Hope you all like the third one!

100 RenRuki oneshots: chapter 3

"Yo, idiot..." Renji groaned, his still half-asleep form trying to swat away the source of annoyance that was keeping him from going back to sleep all the way.

"Wake up, Renji..." The large man attempted to turn over, but was stopped at the feeling of something sitting atop him.

"I SAID WAKE UP YOU OAF!" This time the saying was accompanied by a painful blow to his jaw, causing his eyes to snap open. He could see that Rukia was straddling his waist, fist raised incase she had to make another punch. He also saw that, just as he was, she was wearing the white kosode that was worn under their shinigami uniforms, making him immediately remember that she had spent the night last night.

"Well, finally," said Rukia, lowering her hand and jumping off of him. "It took me forever to get you to wake your lazy ass up." Renji scowled at the comment, but nearly yelped as the small girl threw the top layer of his shinigami uniform right into his face. Reaching up to pull it away, he saw that she already had on her hakama pants and was pulling on her shihakusho. As she finished tying her obi, she continued,

"Now get dressed; we're already going to be late as it is." Renji grumbled, standing up to comply with her requests, but stopped as he was putting his first leg into his shihakusho.

"Uh, Rukia...?"

"What?" He looked at her awkwardly, as she continued to stare at him.

"Could you maybe...leave?" Rukia's eye twitched, yet she continued to hold her ground.

"Just get dressed, you idiot, it's not like you're disrobing or anything," she said in an irritated tone, hoping that he wouldn't push it any further.

"Yeah, but-" he was cut off as Rukia shot him a death glare of irritation, and almost wanted to squeak like a frightened mouse as he quickly resumed clothing himself. He was going so fast, though, that while attempting to put on the second leg of his hakama, his foot snagged, causing him to hop around slightly before falling hard on the ground.

Rukia immediately forgot about his previous attitude as she burst out into laughter. Renji scowled from his place on the floor, sitting up while he pulled his pants on all the way. Rukia walked in front of him, still giggling a bit from his fall, and she held his shihakusho and obi in her hands.

"Come on, you idiot..." she said between chuckles, though her tone wasn't the least bit angry, and he could tell that she was just kidding around now. "Get up and get your uniform on." He did so, and she handed him his shihakusho, which he took. Quickly sliding it on, he held out his hand for his obi to secure it, but was surprised when Rukia wrapped it around his waist for him, tying it tightly at the front. Not surprisingly, she was the perfect height for that. Taking his hand unexpectedly, she ran out of his room, and he had no choice but to follow her.

Never letting go of him, the small girl proceeded to run down the stairs, passing by the kitchen table to grab a bento box-_Wait, where did that come from_, thought Renji-and then running out the door, not even bothering to lock, let alone close it, and causing Renjio to go into hysterics.

"H-Hey Rukia, the door-!"

"-Will be right where we left it when we come back," she cut in, ignoring his complaints completely. The redhead gave up, deciding that that was the best decision at this point.

After he somewhat got over that, though, he noticed that running so fast with Rukia grabbing his hand like this was ultimately causing him to be pulled down to her level, forcing his back to hunch and his head to arch if he wanted to look up, and he was feeling increasingly uncomfortable with each passing moment. The redhead tried to ignore it, focusing instead on the bento box that swung in Rukia's hand with each move she made. It was wrapped tightly in a navy blue cloth which was tied securely at the top, the tie being the part of it Rukia was grasping. Whether Rukia had made the bento herself or had it pre-made, Renji didn't know, but having the knowledge that she was a very independent soul gave him the notion that she had probably arranged it herself.

But these thoughts drifted away as Renji felt the feeling of uncomfortableness heighten, driving him crazy beyond belief. The muscles in both his back and neck screamed to be stretched out from their cramped position, and finally it got so bad that he had to obey that bidding. Continuing to run, Renji suddenly stood up, causing Rukia's feet to shoot up off the ground, and the surprise of it caused Rukia to abruptly stop moving altogether, giving Renji, who was still running, the chance to swing her up, letting go of her hand as he caught her in both of his strong arms. He was now carrying her bridal style, and all the small girl could do was blink for a minute, brain too scrambled from her sudden repositioning that she couldn't think quite straight. When her brain cells started working again, she opened her mouth to yell at him, but before she could do a thing he said,

"Rukia, you dragging me along like that was killing my back, and plus this is faster, so just work with me, will ya?" Rukia seemed to think for a minute, then submitted to him, but still pouted due to the fact that she was being carried.

They went along like that for awhile, Rukia giving the occasional direction as he continued to carry her with him. The bento was now resting on her stomach, both of her small hands clutching the cloth that covered it. As they approached the destination, Renji could make out another figure waiting there for them. Eventually they got close enough for Renji to see who it was.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, dropping Rukia and collapsing to the ground himself. Rukia landed with a loud 'thud,' and shot Renji a death glare as she rubbed her now aching head.

"Renji! What the hell!" Renji ignored her anger, as he placed a hand on her head, pulling her down to lay beside him.

"Shit!" he said. "Rukia, I think your brother is finally gonna kill me!" Rukia's eye began twitching as she smacked Renji right over the head. He had to bite his lip to keep from crying out as she did this.

"I told you he was gonna be here!" she whisper-screamed. "Now get your ass up and let's go meet him before I kick you in the places that you need to have babies!" He did so immediately, her doing the same as they both brushed their hands all over their clothing to brush off any grass or dirt. Then they quickly made their way over to the patiently waiting Byakuya. Sitting down in front of him under the blooming cherry tree, Rukia greeted her brother then bowed, Renji making sure to do the same thing so that Rukia wouldn't kick him into next week.

"So, nii-sama..." began Rukia, as she untied the knot on the cloth that covered the bento.

"Was I missed much at the manor last night?" Renji froze. Why the hell did she have to ask _that _of all things.

"Well, while there was a somewhat lonely air to the place..." said Byakuya, looking up at the two. "I am sure that Renji would have missed you much more if you had not been with him...and in more ways than one, I might add." Renji nearly choked on his own spit at the last comment, as a tiny blush appeared on his face. His captain...his captain had not only made a joke, but...he had made _sex _joke! The redhead looked over at Rukia, who had paused in her activities and was trying to hide the blush on her face by ducking her head.

"H-Hai, nii-sama, I'm sure you're right," said Rukia quickly, hastily dishing up the food and placing a plate and a pair of chopsticks in front of everyone. Renji was rather surprised. There was quite a variety of food. Sushi, onigiri, dangos, plain rice...not to mention that there was a ton of everything.

"So, Rukia and Renji," said Byakuya, always keeping his stoic exterior on. "May _I _ask why you suddenly seemed to drop to the ground when you were on your way?" Again, Renji froze. Today just wasn't his day.

"Oh, well, you see nii-sama, Renji tripped and I got down to help him, that's why that happened," said Rukia, quickly covering for him. Renji internally let out a sigh of relief, glad that the small girl had covered for him. Byakuya, of course, was just teasing, taking silent amusement in their flustered reactions. Suddenly, he felt that the wind was coming. Quickly standing up, the noble said,

"I'm very sorry, but there's some emergency work I must attend to," he said.

"But nii-sama," protested Rukia. "You haven't even finished eating."

"Please pack it back up for me," he replied. "I shall eat it later." Before anymore could be said, the noble flash stepped off, leaving them behind.

"N-Nii-sama..." said Rukia. Renji, who was also confused, simply stared down the direction his captain had flash stepped away. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew past, and the cherry blossoms scattered everywhere, making a very pretty sight. Rukia seemed to immediately forget about her brother as this happened, and she looked around in wonderment.

"It's so pretty, ne?" she said, grabbing his arm and scooting closer to him as she continued to observe the beauty. He noticed that she had that look on her face too...that look she had whenever she saw something that enchanted her. The look she had when she watched the fireworks or gazed at the stars... Renji smiled. He had known since the first time he had seen her face like that that it was the best thing he had ever and would ever see.

And suddenly, his captain's departure made sense as well. He hadn't had extra work...he had just wanted them to be able to see the cherry blossoms fluttering through the air gracefully together. The redhead smiled, wrapping an arm around the small girl next to him as he watched with her.

_Arigato, taicho..._

END OF CHAPTER 3

Hey, sorry about updates being so far apart but what with my other stories and my small case of writer's block it's kind of hard to think up decent ideas that have nothing to do with anything lol. But I promise I'll try to update at better intervals in the future, please just try and bear with me for now. Tite Kubo owns Bleach, not I, and opinions are always welcome and greatly appreciated!


	4. Paint Fight

Woo, new oneshot! I feels so bad for not updating...this story is definitely my most neglected one...but I'm finally getting a new one up so...yeah!

Paint Fight

"So, why are we doing this again?" asked Renji for the umpteenth time, as he dipped the large painter's brush into the can of red paint once again before raising it up to the wall and then dragging it down, creating a long, wide streak against the bare wall in its path.

"Because I told the Shinigami Women's Association that I would take care of getting the new meeting room painted." Rukia said this while continuing to paint, not even stealing a single glance at him.

"So then why am I doing it?" he asked.

"Because you love me." The response was short, sweet, and simple. Not to mention it was truer than the fact that birds had wings. Renji grumbled a bit, before replying,

"Fair enough. At least we're almost done." He spoke the truth, as there was only about a quarter of a wall left to paint, which they could easily finish in no time. Rukia snorted at his comment.

"Idiot, no we're not, there's still three more rooms to paint." Renji's face went blank, and he turned to face her in twitchy, jerky movements.

"What?"

"Yeah, one room for the meetings, one room to manage our finances in, another room to have snacks in, and one last room where Yachiru can store her candy." Renji, turned back to normal, dropped his brush in the can and crossed his arms over his chest.

"There's no way I'm painting three more rooms," he said firmly. "You told me we were painting one, and I'm not painting anymore than that. To this, Rukia simply pulled out her big eyes and acting voice routine.

"Please?" she asked, so innocently that he almost gave in before steadying his resolve once more.

"No."

"Pleeeaaase?" she snuggled up to his side, grasping his arm while cuddling as close as she could to his large body. All the while he was willing himself to not look at her face, for he knew that if he did he wouldn't be able to refuse her request.

"N...No." While he said this, his voice cracked, and Rukia knew that she had to take the opportunity of his moment of weakness and kick him while he was down.

"Come on, Renji-kun..." she cooed, purposefully moving her face up close to his and adding on the honorific to increase her level of temptation. "I can't finish all by myself, I need a big strong man to help out before I faint." At this point, Renji could tell that she REALLY wanted his help, as she never pulled out the, 'I'm-a-helpless-damsel-who-needs-rescued-by-a-big-strong-man' act unless she was very desperate. There was only one more level of this 'act'(for lack of a better term), and though Renji could stand the level she was at now, he wasn't sure if he would be able to survive her next onslaught.

"No," he managed to choke out, though he could feel tiny drops of sweat beading on his forehead. Both shinigami knew what was coming next after this.

"Is that so?" she asked next to his ear, though now her voice seeped not of cuteness and desperation, but of pure seductiveness. A tiny hand slipped beneath the hem of his shihakusho, running over the plethora of tattoos there in a way that Rukia knew would make him submit to her wishes.

"Are you sure?" she asked breathily, hoping that she had finally broken him. Her hand began moving lower, and she knew that he wouldn't be able to stand it much longer.

"F-Fine, I'll do it!" he blurted out, and right as he said it, Rukia had pulled her hand back and returned to painting her appointed section of the wall.

With an exasperated sigh, Renji also returned to his own job, internally cursing the wicked woman beside him for knowing everything that set him off and taking advantage of it.

"Evil bitch," he muttered. Rukia heard this, but brushed it aside, simply continuing on as she said,

"Don't be such a big baby, idiot." She purposefully flicked her brush towards him, causing tiny specks of blue paint to fly off of it and land on his cheek.

"Don't flick paint on me," he scolded, mimicking the action towards her. Now her own cheek was speckled with paint the same color as his hair, and both individuals were getting really angry really fast.

"Renji, baka, you're not supposed to tell me not to do something when you're doing it. Hypocrite." More paint was flung on him.

"You started it, midget." With a flick of the wrist, Renji sent more paint flying her way, and it was all either could do not to full-out attack each other.

"Well then I'll finish it." Moving over closer to him, she rose the brush up next to his face before making a streak of blue right across his forehead.

"There," she said, showing a triumphant smirk. "I got rid of those ugly tattoos for you. All done." Returning to her work, she continued wearing a smug smirk with Renji glaring angrily until said man reached over and swept the brush down her cheek, making almost all of it red. No one insulted the tats. No one.

Rukia's eye twitched. Re-dipping the brush in its can so it was full of paint, she slammed the bright blue brush right into his face without warning, causing him to splutter and spit out a bunch of it while wiping his eyes and nose furiously in an attempt to see again. Not to mention he didn't want paint up his nose for a week.

"You are gonna pay for that!" he hissed, and she chuckled menacingly before flash stepping to the other side of the room to escape his reach.

"Oh yeah? How are you gonna get me when I'm-" her request was cut off as Renji, and the can of paint which had been sitting beside him suddenly disappeared. _Oh shit_, was the only thought Rukia could process before a whole can of paint was dumped on her from behind, and her vision flooded in red, both literally and metaphorically. Quickly wiping away the substance from the places where her senses functioned, Rukia whipped around to glare daggers at the laughing man towering above her.

"You forgot that I know flash step too, idiot." _Oh, that is it_. In less than a millisecond Rukia had flash-stepped to the other side of the room, grabbed the can of blue paint, flash-stepped back, and jumped up to not only pour it all over him, but to slam the can over his head. Being too distracted laughing to notice she was doing anything, Renji had only noticed what she was up to when he felt something hard and metal slam onto his head with a hard force, while at the same time a gooey substance was poured all over him and his vision was blocked by darkness.

"Ow, shit!" he yelled, falling backwards onto his rear and cursing at the pain. Pulling it off his cranium, he shook his head furiously to get the paint off, then returned a glare to the girl who had just been doing the same thing to him a moment ago.

"You should know not to celebrate your victory until the enemy's down for good, _fukutaicho_, she teased, chuckling at her statement. Growling in anger, Renji jumped up and tackled her to the ground, pinning her wrists above her head and hovering over her.

"Renji, you idiot!" exclaimed Rukia, struggling against his hold, but knowing in the back of her head that he could hold her all day if he wanted to and that his iron grip would hold firm. She growled angrily as he chuckled above her.

But then, Rukia saw a weak spot in his diabolical plan. Grinning evilly, she raised one of her legs up slightly before kneeing him right in the groin. Yelping in pain, he jumped, his tight grip on her wrists loosening considerably, enough that she could throw him off of her. Standing up, the petite shinigami watched him double over on the ground, an air of satisfaction around her at watching him cover his crotch in pain.

"I win." Just as she said this, Renji's anger flared, and though his pain was still receding, he found the strength to reach up, and tug on her arm, taking her by surprise and causing her to practically be thrown on top of him, his firm grip on her waist keeping her still. For the tenth time that day, the tide had turned once again, and Rukia pounded on his chest as they wrestled in the ground, mushing all and any excess paint that their hands could reach in each others faces.

It was at this particular time that one Yachiru Kurdish had been walking by, and had heard shouts and bangs from the room as she passed. Quirking an eyebrow, the small girl opened the door to see that the whole room was a mess. Paint was randomly strewn everywhere, and half-dry; there were even hand prints on the floor and walls, and in the middle of it were the two people that were proclaimed "The oddest couple in soul society."

"Um..." said the small girl, and at the sound of the voice, both shinigami froze in mid-struggle(Renji being on top in this particular go-around), eyes immediately going to the tiny frame in the doorway. Renji was splattered with blue, Rukia with red, however from the wrestling they also both had a considerable amount of purple covering their bodies, and their clothes were disheveled and crinkled. Before either could blurt out an explanation, the small girl spoke up.

"Are you guys trying to make a rainbow baby?"

Renji and Rukia could only stare, embarrassed and dumbfounded, while trying to think of how Yachiru had come up with the term 'rainbow baby.' But even more frightening, both thought, was that Yachiru knew how babies were made.

END

OMAKE

Rukia sat on Renji's futon, picking dried pieces of paint from her hair as he was in the bathroom preparing to get in the shower. Both had resolved to take turns showering at his place so that neither would be seen walking the streets in such a condition. Hell, they had had to bribe Yachiru with candy and sneak around like secret agents just to avoid being discovered.

"Oi, Rukia," Renji called from inside the restroom.

"Yeah?" she asked, continuing to rake her fingers through her hair to get the paint out. Renji's head popped out the door, and he was blushing a little.

"You know...you could join me," he proposed, winking after his statement. Rukia blushed, imagining all kinds of unclean things in her surprisingly perverted mind, and his hair being down at the moment while he wore that sexy smirk of his wasn't helping. She was up and walking before he had to say anymore, and Renji chuckled, knowing that, if he really wanted to, he was just as able to seduce Rukia as she was him.

She would never admit it, though.

END

For me, this is a triumph. I haven't updated this story in at least two months, and I am very proud of myself. Thank you to all who have put up with my ridiculousness, feel free to leave any comments. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, not me, and I heart and appreciate all opinions.


End file.
